


Invisibile ai tuoi occhi

by firecat93



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Mermaids, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Pirates, Urban Boyfriends, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "Sei venuto a prendermi... Perché?"Finalmente libero Genn si immerge quasi completamente nella pozza e lo guarda, illuminato dalla luna.È ancora più bello ora."Tu sei diverso...non è vero?"(Mermaid!AU tratta da "On Stranger Tides")





	

 

 

 Nessuno potrà mai mandarti all'Inferno per aver amato.[...]  
Però io ancora mi chiedo cos'è l'amore.  
E anche cos'è l'Inferno.  
E se le due cose possano essere correlate.  
\- Francesca Bonafini 

 

 

 

 

Alex non sa come ha fatto a ritrovarsi in questa situazione, lui, un Missionario di Dio, legato contro l'albero maestro della _dannata nave di Barbanera_.  
O meglio lo sa.  
Forse non era stata una buona idea in primo luogo, quella di arruolarsi sulla _Eris Nightmare,_ ma era deciso nella sua Missione.

Voleva assolutamente tentare di diffondere il Verbo nelle zone più remote dei Caraibi, quelle governate dalle genti piratesche più vili e sanguinarie, sperando nella redenzione di anche uno solo di loro.  
Ecco magari non andare a Tortuga.  
Questo era sempre da tenere in mente.  
Ma neanche circumnavigarla di striscio eh.  
Il problema fu che lui non era il capitano della _Eris Nightmare,_ era stato semplicemente accolto a bordo dal molto religioso e molto bigotto Capitan Leeny con l'impegno da parte sua, di recitare almeno una messa al giorno, nella speranza di espiare, seppur minimamente i peccati del Capitano.  
Naturalmente aveva accettato subito.

Essendo un giovane missionario non era nella sua natura rimanere fermo a predicare in una Chiesa tradizionale, la sua Chiesa era il mare perché, quand'anche la ciurma della _Eris_ fingeva di ascoltare la Funzione (che veniva svolta sempre alla buona) il mare lo ascoltava davvero.  
Ha sempre sentito forte il richiamo delle acque, una musica dell'animo che lo chiamava.  
Un richiamo quasi forte quanto quello di Dio, così ha trovato un modo per compiere la Sua volontà e seguire le onde.

Ogni cosa procedeva per il verso giusto, il tutto era un po' noioso a volte, il suo animo avventuriero era domato solo dalle tempeste che saltuariamente frustavano la _Eris._  
Nessuna emozione invece dal Capitano Leeny che da qualche tempo aveva deciso di abbandonare la sua vita da pirata (la causa principale era un male incurabile a una gamba) per dedicarsi alla conversione cristiana e al piccolo commercio onesto con le tante isole dei Caraibi.  
Tutto finché non si sono avvicinati a Tortuga.

È stato un massacro.

La _Queen Anne's Revenge_ è comparsa senza essere avvistata e Barbanera con i suoi uomini hanno fatto strage di tutti i marinai presenti a bordo.  
"Se non uccido qualcuno ogni tanto gli uomini si scorderanno di me!" Lo aveva sentito blaterare.

Conosceva quell'uomo solo dalla sua triste fama e sapeva, ben nascosto sottocoperta, che sarebbe stato comunque il prossimo.  
Infatti: "Capitano! Ce n'è un altro qui!"  
Fu portato malamente da uno dei suoi mozzi allo scoperto, aveva già fatto mentalmente le preghiere, pronto ad accettare il suo destino.  
Per lo meno si sarebbe ricongiunto col mare.  
Lo stesso mare che sentiva cadere copioso dai suoi occhi.

Non aveva nessun parente né affetto in vita, piangeva per sè stesso e la sua gioventù buttata al vento.

"Aspettate, padre!" Alex alzò gli occhi e vide una giovane donna dall'aspetto latino affiancare Barbanera, in tutto e per tutto un pirata simile a tanti altri, ma con una barba lunga e scura che gli conferiva un aspetto molto più losco.  
"Lui è un uomo di Chiesa! Non potete ucciderlo, ne va della vostra anima!", continuò la donna.  
Alex si sentiva morire.  
Non poteva essere... La donna era evidentemente la figlia del Capitano, poteva forse esserci una possibilità...

"Sciocchezze!" Tuonò lui.  
Alex si sentì di nuovo mancare. La speranza è terribile a volte.  
"Padre ascoltatemi. Risparmiatelo e accogliamolo nella nostra ciurma. Può esserci più utile da vivo. Sono preoccupata per il vostro destino nell'Aldilà."

Ad Alex non importava più delle parole della donna, sentiva tutto ovattato, gli occhi pesti dal pianto e le braccia insensibili per essere strette troppo forte dalle corde.

Ecco perché, quando poi si ritrova _vivo_ a bordo della _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ è ancora sotto shock dell'accaduto.  
Diciamo che non aiuta l'essere legato nuovamente, stavolta all'albero maestro, della _dannata nave di Barbanera_.  
E non aiuta neanche il fatto che da quando è salito a bordo un tipo di nome Jack Sparrow, "Capitano, Jack Sparrow. Comprendi?" È stato slegato, c'è stato un tentato ammutinamento e l'uccisione del cuoco, responsabile di esso.  
"Bisogna uccidere ogni tanto, lo sapete! Non voglio essere dimenticato."

Barbanera tira quasi su un broncio.

Ad Alex viene da vomitare.

"Essi non dimenticano. Il vostro equipaggio vi vede per il miscredente che siete. Codardo!"  
Non sa come ha trovato il coraggio di gridarlo, ma lo pensava.  
Colui che ha ucciso il suo intero equipaggio per un carico misero, colui la cui terribile fama sembrava gettare un'ombra sul mare stesso, colui che governava quella nave con la sola forza del pensiero e ora aveva ucciso un uomo dandogli fuoco.  
Era diabolico.  
Non ha intenzione di stare condividere la stressa asse di legno con un uomo simile.

Barbanera ghigna.  
"La verità è molto più semplice, io sono un malvagio."  
"Anche questo."  
"Quasi quasi uccido anche te!"  
Alex si morde la lingua ma non cederà, ha lottato per rimanere saldo e ha rischiato di morire per questo.  
Ha superato la paura ora.  
Ancora una volta è Angelica, la figlia del Capitano a salvarlo.  
È vero, l'anima di tutti può essere salvata dall'Inferno, ma ha la sensazione sempre più forte che quella di Barbanera sia ormai irrecuperabile.

E quindi Whitecap Bay.  
Ha sentito la rotta da uno dei più ubriaconi tra i componenti della ciurma, Scrum.  
Conosce quella rotta.  
È una sorta di fossa comune per qualsiasi nave osi avvicinarsi, la baia pullula di _sirene._

Non hanno mai sentito il bisogno di spostarsi di lì, molti marinai nonostante il pericolo vogliono vedere anche solo una volta il viso di una sirena o addirittura ascoltare il suo canto.  
C'era chi voleva innamorarsi e chi voleva farsi amare, anche solo per un minuto voleva provare qualcosa, ma Alex ha sempre pensato che coloro che partivano, sapendo di non far più ritorno, avevano solo istinti suicidi.

Secondo Scrum, il Capitano spera di catturare una sirena così da ottenerne una lacrima, che è necessaria al rituale profano alla Fonte della Giovinezza.

Alex ha smesso di ascoltare.

Sa già cosa succederà.

Quindi.  
Da essere legato all'albero maestro della _dannata nave di Barbanera,_ si ritrova su una _maledettissima_ scialuppa sbilenca nel bel mezzo di Whitecap Bay con un aggeggio luminoso inventato dagli inglesi puntato addosso.

La luce umana del faro attira le sirene, ma non basta solo questo, ci vuole qualcos'altro.

"Canta. A loro piace sentire cantare."  
L'ordine del Quartiermastro della _Revenge_ viene volutamente accompagnato da una pistola puntata. La scialuppa è occupata da Scrum, un paio di altri sfortunati della ciurma e perfino il ragazzino apprendista mozzo. _Pff._ E c'è anche lui naturalmente.

Quindi. Scrum canta, e tutti si affrettano a unirsi a lui.

"Il mio nome è Maria  
e il mio è un destino amaro  
io volevo farmi amare  
ed ho perso il mio denaro."

È una canzone piratesca che Alex conosce  molto bene, alla stregua di _La spada, il corpo, il mare._

La storia de _Il mio allegro audace marinaio_ è semplice: una storia d'amore con lei che rinnega la sua famiglia e la sua vita borghese per amore di un povero marinaio partito per mare in cerca di fortuna.

Scrum continua e gli altri con lui:  
"C'è un audace marinaio  
che attendo dentro al cuore  
non so niente di quell'uomo..."

_Ma ho bisogno del suo amore._

Dopo un'ora abbondante si sentono solo i biascichi di Scrum, l'unico che continua a canticchiare forte del fatto che il terribile Quartiermastro non ha smesso di puntare la postola proprio contro di lui.

Finalmente qualcosa succede.

Il ragazzino per primo scorge un balenar di squame sotto la superficie ed ecco... _Eccola._

Una bellissima sirena bionda.  
Gli occhi chiari e il sorriso splendente.

Alex sente il cuore scoppiare.  
Il respiro affannoso degli altri e il viso totalmente rosso di Scrum dovrebbero metterlo in allerta, ma il suo cuore batte fortissimo, la vista quasi gli si annebbia, esiste solo lei.

"Eri tu che cantavi?" Dice con una voce soave e un sorriso morbido.  
"Sei tu il mio Allegro Audace Marinaio?"  
Scrum quasi si sloga il collo per annuire: "Sì! Sì sono io!"

La sirena bionda assottiglia lo sguardo e scopre ancora di più il sorriso perfetto e poi succede.

_"C'è un'audace marinaio_  
_che attendo dentro al cuore_  
_non conosco il suo nome_  
_ma ho bisogno del suo amore."_

La sua voce scuote da dentro, e Alex sente la barca traballare per quanto forte stanno tremando i suoi compagni, ma poi si accorge che sta tremando anche lui.

_"Voi fanciulli innamorati_  
_venite tutti qua_  
_l'allegro audace marinaio_  
_un giorno arriverà."_

A questo richiamo ultraterreno compaiono altre sei sirene con anche due tritoni.  
Alex smette di guardare i suoi compagni, la sirena bionda e Scrum che è a un passo dal gettarsi in acqua per raggiungerla.

Il suo sguardo è catturato solo da un giovane tritone dai capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi del mare. La sua pelle sembra fatta di perle.

 _Lui gli sorride_.

Gli sorride e nuotando si avvicina alla barca.  
Alex non riesce più a rispondere del suo corpo, si avvicina al lato del giovane, che nel frattempo ha poggiato i gomiti sul lato della scialuppa e continua a sorridergli timido.

Il missionario non ha mai visto un ragazzo più bello.

Sente l'impulso fortissimo di sfiorargli le dita, prendergli le guance tra le mani, _baciarlo_.  
Il tritone sembra come sentire i suoi pensieri tanto che poggia la testa sui suoi avambracci e allunga la mano verso di lui, il sorriso sottile e brillante onnipresente.  
Alex non ci pensa due volte a prendergli piano la mano, stupendosi del suo calore e della sua morbidezza, considerando il fatto che è una creatura abissale.

_"Solo lui può consolare_  
_questo cuore spezzato a metà_  
_il mio audace marinaio_  
_prima o poi arriverà "_

Vorrebbe sentire la _sua_ voce cantare, è sicuro che sarebbe anche più bella.

Il sorriso del giovane però, una volta che stringe le sue dita in una presa dolce e ferrea, si spegne e al suo posto appare un'espressione confusa, quasi spaventata. 

_"C'è un'audace marinaio_  
_che attendo dentro al cuore_  
_non conosco il suo nome_  
_ma ho bisogno del suo amore."_

La canzone della sirena bionda è finita, lei si è immersa e quasi riesce a portare Scrum con lei, ma ad Alex non interessa.  
Tutto perché il bellissimo _Occhi del Mare_ gli ha lasciato la mano con un'espressione sconvolta e si è allontanato velocemente dall'imbarcazione.

Sente nel cuore un doloroso _crack_ e gli salgono le lacrime agli occhi per il _rifiuto_ di lui.

Non sente le urla dei suoi compagni nè avverte le loro braccia che lo spingono, la sofferenza lo avvolge e non si accorge di nulla finché non finisce in acqua.

È come un bagno gelido, in tutti i sensi, si sveglia dal suo torpore e si accorge del finimondo attorno a lui: è cominciato l'attacco delle sirene e già tre di loro sono morti affogati.

Si sono mostrate per quello che sono.  
_Mostri_ , mangiatori di uomini.

Alex comincia a nuotare verso la riva come un forsennato ma viene tirato giù da due creature che non sono come quelle che aveva visto.  
Non più bellissime e leggiadre ma con il volto contratto e le zanne aguzze, le mani come artigli palmati e gli occhi lucenti nel buio degli abissi.  
Un'esplosione in superficie lo salva, le sirene spaventate lo lasciano e lui si affetta a ritornare alla riva sentendo l'adrenalina a mille.

In qualche modo è tutto finito con grosse perdite da entrambe le parti, il moro fa appena in tempo a tirasi sul molo finché un'altra grossa esplosione rischia di mandarlo a tappeto se non fosse che qualcosa lo tira giù rischiando di ammazzarlo _prima_.  
Vede una coda bluastra sgusciare tra le rocce e inviperito pianta la sua spada nella pinna.

La sua smorfia di rabbia iniziale si spegne quando vede la sirena.  
È _lui._  
_Occhi del Mare._

Egli lo guarda con un misto di paura e consapevolezza, i suoi occhi tristi e il suo corpo scosso dai tremiti potrebbero sembrare perfettamente umani se non fosse per la parte inferiore del corpo. Vorrebbe poter osservare questa creatura bellissima sempre, ma la sua visione è oscurata da una rete.

"Capitano! Ne abbiamo presa una!"  
Il tritone si dimena e soffia mostrando le zanne ma è troppo tardi.  
Alex vuole smettere di pensare a _lui_ come un essere capace di provare sentimenti.  
Ha tentato di ucciderlo sia sulla scialuppa che ora.  
Le sirene sono solo predatori a caccia e gli umani sono il loro pasto.

La sensazione di perdita e vuoto allo stomaco non va via però. 

Quindi. Al Capitano serve una sirena e due calici mistici per completare il rituale pagano alla Fonte, dato che la sua vita e la sua anima sono compromesse.  
Alex dubita che un rituale del genere possa davvero fare qualcosa per il suo animo, ma per il suo corpo sì, ci crede.  
Ha visto fin troppe cose in mare fuori dalla nomale concezione umana, ultima fra tutte, la sua piccola avventura a Whitecap.

"Dannazione." Vorrebbe smetterla di guardar _lo._  
Hanno messo la sirena in una teca di vetro piena d'acqua e aria, chiusa con un lucchetto.  
Sembra stretta per la sua lunga coda e per le braccia magre che continuano a sbattere sulla superficie dura come a voler prendere più spazio possibile. Alex pensa che se continua così si ritroverà con la bellissima pelle perlacea ricoperta di lividi.  
"Basta, maledizione." Scuote la testa e borbotta tra sé.  
Si ritrova a maledire il suo fato più spesso da quando ha incontrato il _dannato Barbanera_ , che lo ha portato alla sua quasi morte e ora nel bel mezzo della foresta caraibica.  
Con alcuni tra i pirati più pericolosi al mondo.  
Niente di che.  
Oh e non dimentichiamoci della sirena.  
La stessa sirena che non stacca mai lo sguardo blu da lui, i capelli biondi che si muovono sinuosi attorno alla sua testa, mentre piccole bollicine d'aria lasciamo lentamente le sue labbra piene. 

Ora che non è più sotto la tragica influenza delle sirene lo può ammettere, almeno a sé stesso: il tritone è una delle creature più belle su cui abbia posato gli occhi.  
Tutto di lui è bello e fragile.  
Il suo torso piccolo e niveo, le braccia lunghe e sottili, il viso che sembra quello di un angelo.  
Perfino la sua coda di pesce e le squame blu sulla schiena e le mani, hanno un che di leggiadro.  
Stringe i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche mentre avanza insieme agli altri nella boscaglia.  
Ma il tritone non è bello e fragile, niente di lui è dolce e docile.

Ha visto il vero aspetto delle sirene, zanne scoperte e mani come artigli palmati, una forza sovrumana in grado di trascinare un uomo negli abissi in pochi secondi.  
I loro occhi brillanti e folli come unica luce nelle profondità marine.  
L'ultima luce prima della morte.

Finalmente si sono fermati a riposare.  
Alex si ritrova a riemergere dai suoi cupi pensieri solo una volta che si è seduto. Vede chiacchierare la ciurma e i Capitani, con Angelica e il Quartiermastro da parte, lui è l'unico in silenzio e distaccato dagli altri.

Si è sempre sentito una contraddizione vivente. Uomo di Chiesa, certo, ma anche amante del mare. Un animo socievole e avventuroso, ma più passava il tempo e più si rendeva conto che le parole spesso sono sprecate e che le persone non sempre sono recuperabili.

In quel mentre quasi sobbalza, era caduto nei meandri della propria mente, di nuovo.  
Il tipo, che si spaccia per Capitano, _di quale nave poi?,_ Jack Sparrow, gli si è appena avvicinato con fare losco.

"Dì un po', chierico. Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, no? Qualcosa di terribile. Beh io sarei disposto a credere in tutto ciò in cui dovrei credere per essere accolto nell'Aldilà." Dopodiché annuisce e sorride, fiero del senso logico del proprio discorso.

Alex scuote la testa, ha avuto a che fare con molti uomini simili a Sparrow, ma non funziona così.  
"Ciò di cui parli, Jack è la Conversione."  
"Sì certo, lo sapevo. Ma io comunque sono disposto..."

Alex scuote la testa con un sorriso di pietà sul volto e sposta lo sguardo sulla cassa di vetro.  
Solo che stavolta non trova gli occhi blu della sirena ad accoglierlo, le sue palpebre sono abbassate, il viso malaticcio e le labbra pallide e screpolate.  
Ha il respiro affannoso e batte debolmente le mani sulle pareti del contenitore, il naso schiacciato contro i bordi, come se fosse in disperato bisogno di...

"Aria! Ha bisogno d'aria!" Il suo urlo fa sobbalzare tutti, si precipita verso la teca senza guardare in faccia nessuno.  
"Ma ha l'acqua." L'imperturbabile Quartiermastro non sembra cogliere il punto, è inquietante quanto stupido.  
"È per metà umano, gli serve anche dell'aria fresca!" Mentre parla cerca frenetico qualcosa per aprire la cassa chiusa ermeticamente.  
"Ma scapperà." La flemma del Quartiermastro gli sta seriamente dando sui nervi.

Non trovando altro, sfila la spada dal suo fianco e fa leva sull'apertura del contenitore, già a quel piccolo apporto d'aria fresca il tritone tossisce e prende un bel respiro a cui ne seguono altri frettolosi.  
Il Quartiermastro innervosito toglie la spada pronto a far richiudere la cassa, ma Alex è più veloce e prima che si sigilli nuovamente, mette il breviario al suo posto, guardando l'altro con sfida.  
I respiri provenienti dalla sirena si sono calmati e Alex si gira verso di lui.  
Le sue guance stanno riprendendo colore e le palpebre sono finalmente aperte.  
Alex sorride.  
_Occhi del Mare_ è tornato.

Dopo l'iniziale spavento del resto dell'equipaggio (dopotutto questa era l'unica sirena catturata e nessuno voleva fare un altro viaggetto della salute a Whitecap) ma soprattutto dopo che il cuore del missionario ha ripreso a battere con regolarità, si sono rimessi in viaggio.  
Il suo breviario è rimasto sull'apertura della teca per far cambiare l'aria e il tritone sembrava essersi ripreso totalmente, _certo, a parte il fatto che in fin dei conti è comunque in una piccola prigione di vetro._

Alex socchiude gli occhi.  
Continua a pensare alla creatura come un _lui,_ povero e sprovveduto, quando invece deve ricordarsi bene ogni momento dell'attacco delle sirene e che lo stesso _Occhi del Mare_ ha tentato di ucciderlo.  
Sente gli occhi pizzicare per questo, ma dopotutto anche sulla barca alla fine era stato rifiutato no?

Tentare di ucciderti apparentemente è solo un altro modo in _sirenese_ per darti il benservito.

Ha intenzione di non guardare la creatura più del necessario e magari usare il tempo di pausa concesso per pregare.  
Pensa ancora a tutte quelle povere anime che sono incappate nell'ingordigia delle sirene.  
Quel tipo di morte violenta e improvvisa può portare solo al Purgatorio o peggio all'Inferno.  
Ha sempre biasimato coloro che volontariamente andavano alla ricerca di quelle creature marine, solo nella speranza di vederle, ascoltare il loro canto o magari innamorarsi per la prima volta e l'ultima.  
Alex non si è mai innamorato.  
Non ha mai provato l'ardore di quel sentimento tanto sbandierato, perfino nelle canzoni dei più temibili pirati.  
Anche questo l'ha spinto a prendere i voti.

Non voleva trovare un lavoro misero, spaccarsi la schiena tutto il giorno, per poi tornare a una casa spoglia e vuota.  
Voleva essere utile, magari fare del bene, avere un posto nel mondo, qualcuno da cui tornare, una casa accogliente.  
Il convento sembrava il luogo ideale per un orfano come lui.  
La fede in Gesù Cristo Salvatore, impartitagli fin da neonato dalle balie dell'orfanotrofio, è stata il punto di partenza, la castità e la mancanza di interesse per chicchessia, solo una presa di coscienza.

Più Alex ci pensa però, più crede che se anche il viso del tritone fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto, sarebbe bastato.  
All'improvviso si sente molto vicino a quegli uomini che volontariamente, sceglievano di vedere le sirene, pur sapendo di rischiare la vita.

Il cammino della ciurma procede in quella giungla afosa, Alex sente le gambe indolenzite tirare, la scomoda radice su cui si era poggiato alla prima sosta ora non sembrava più così scomoda.  
Chissà come, camminando, si trova sempre al fianco della teca di vetro trasportata da due energumeni di Barbanera, se volta di poco la testa può vedere chiaramente gli occhi della sirena sgranati puntati su di lui.  
La cosa lo sta innervosendo.  
Quando fa per girasi e pregare gentilmente il tritone di _piantarla_ , accade qualcosa.

Il nerboruto che trasportava la cassa davanti inciampa e cade, facendo rompere il vetro e fuoriuscire tutta l'acqua di mare e la sirena con essa.  
Prima che il panico possa scatenarsi in Alex, _che succede se sta fuori dall'acqua, morirà, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!, l_ a coda della sirena sembra tremare e asciugarsi, le pinne si ritirano e la pelle si liscia, lasciando al suo posto due gambe umane, sotto lo stupore di tutti.

 _Occhi del Mare_ ritira le gambe al petto e si copre alla bell'e meglio incrociando le braccia e lasciando scivolare i ciuffi chiari, lisci e bagnati, sulla fronte.

La sirena è diventata un essere umano completo.

Alex è il primo a riprendersi dallo shock, guardando la sua nudità e sentendo il suo nervosismo dovuto a tutti quegli sguardi indagatori, porge la camicia al... ragazzo?  
Ora è a tutti gli effetti un ragazzo come tanti altri.  
Certo è pur sempre di una bellezza sconvolgente ed è nudo in mezzo alla giungla afosa circondato da bucanieri senza scrupoli, ma è pur sempre un ragazzo.

Il giovane accetta il pezzo di stoffa chiara con gratitudine e la usa alla bell'e meglio come coperta, ignorando i bottoni.  
Probabilmente non ha mai indossato abiti umani.

Barbanera è il secondo a riprendersi: "Beh questo ci facilita le cose! La sirena dovrà camminare. Certo a saperlo prima ci saremmo risparmiati tutta questa fatica."  
Nonostante gli sguardi di disprezzo lanciati dalla sirena a tutti i presenti, lascia che Alex lo aiuti ad alzarsi ma dopo appena un passo, le sue gambe tremano e cedono sotto il peso del corpo.  
"Non ci riesco."

Il cuore di Alex ha un sussulto.  
Ha sentito per la prima volta la voce del tritone che infesta i suoi pensieri.  
È roca ma acuta al tempo stesso.  
Sembra provenire dal profondo dell'oceano come anche da una pozzanghera in spiaggia.  
Chissà come sarebbe poterlo sentire cantare...

Barbanera non sembra provare le stesse emozioni contrastanti del missionario, semplicemente sogghigna e punta la pistola contro di lui: "Se non cammini, muori."

Alex si offre subito di prenderlo in braccio.  
Non si è mai alzato dalla posizione accovacciata che ha assunto per lasciare la sua camicia alla sirena, e non ha mai distolto lo sguardo da lui.  
È al suo fianco, braccia tese, il cuore di Barbanera potrà anche essere oscuro come il suo nome, ma quello di Alex ha ricominciato a battere dopo tanto tempo.

"Non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno!" La sua voce sembra sempre più una cascata roboante, ma Alex è determinato quanto lui.  
"Invece ne hai bisogno."  Con la voce risoluta questa volta è lui a cercare i suoi occhi, dopo aver fissato quel profilo importante da vicino, vorrebbe solo rivedere quello sguardo tempestoso.  
Il tritone si gira e sembra volergli leggere dentro.  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui ad Alex sembra sempre più di essere sottoposto a un test, _Occhi del Mare_ accetta le braccia tese di Alex che subito lo solleva da sotto le ginocchia, sente le braccia della sirena stringersi intorno al suo collo e il suo fiato caldo contro la clavicola.  
Attento a non smuovere più di tanto la sua camicia dal corpo freddo della creatura, ringrazia con un sorriso Angelica che gli ha raccolto e messo in tasca il breviario zuppo e sporco di fogliame.  
Si rimettono in marcia. 

Alex ha mille pensieri in testa.  
Ovviamente tutti questi pensieri lo riportano al giovane che gli pesa tra le braccia.  
Sembra che quest'ultimo si fidi almeno un po' di lui, visto che ha deciso di poggiare il capo sul suo petto e stringere maggiormente le braccia esili attorno alle sue spalle.

La pelle della sirena è sempre ghiacciata, sopratutto sulle gambe, dove prima svettava quella coda blu piena di scaglie, ma lui non sembra aver freddo, né tantomeno soffrire il caldo della giungla umida.  
La fronte e il torso nudo di Alex, sono imperlati di sudore e le braccia cominciano a indolenzirsi, ma stringe più forte la presa su quel corpo all'apparenza leggero, per paura di lasciarselo scivolare.

Camminano da una buona mezz'ora ed ecco che la sente di nuovo: "Grazie."  
La sua voce adesso è il leggero sciabordio delle onde contro il bagnasciuga.  
Avverte le sue braccia stringersi intorno al collo e il suo naso sfregarsi leggermente contro la nuca.  
"Di niente." Gli soffia sui capelli biondi ormai asciutti.

Ha i brividi, non sa come ha fatto a tenere la voce salda.  
"Mi chiamo Genn."  
"Alex."  
Adesso _Genn_ fa scivolare una mano sul suo petto, come a voler interpellare il battito del suo cuore in cerca di risposte.  
Alex spera proprio che tra i poteri segreti delle sirene non ci sia quello di riuscire a interpretare il cuore delle persone perché se ci fosse, il suo battito scandirebbe solo il suo nome.  
_Genn, Genn, Genn..._

Più tardi la ciurma si ferma nuovamente per riposare e Alex ne è terribilmente grato.  
Nonostante il corpo a prima vista leggero, la sirena ha il suo bel peso, e anche se non vorrebbe mai lasciarlo andare e interrompere la bolla che si sono creati, è ben felice di poggiarlo sulla radice sporgente di un albero per far riposare le braccia.

Ora che può vederlo meglio, con la sua camicia bianca sistemata intorno a e lui senza i capelli biondi bagnati a nascondere i suoi occhi Alex non riesce più a trattenersi.  
"Sei così bello. Non puoi appartenere a quelle oscure creature che non hanno trovato rifugio sull'Arca."  
Alex sospira. "Così bello. E letale."  
Il tono amaro sembra risvegliare nella sirena l'ardore dimostrato a Barbanera.  
"No! Non sono letale!" Genn sembra voler convincere il missionario di qualcosa che ad Alex sfugge.  
"Però mi hai attaccato." Sente addosso la stessa tristezza che lo ha avvolto dopo il suo rifiuto a Whitecap.  
"No. Cercavo di salvarti" e Alex finalmente capisce.

Il tritone lo ha tirato giù durante l'esplosione della battaglia a Whitecap Bay.  
In una maniera goffa e contorta ha tentato davvero di salvarlo da morte certa.  
"Tu sei diverso. Tu proteggi." La sua voce è intrisa di una dolcezza e sincerità che Alex sente il cuore saltare un battito.

È Barbanera a interrompere la risposta di Alex.  
"Ora basta rilassarsi, rimettiamoci in marcia! E tu, chierico, porta la creatura!" Grida con uno sguardo di disprezzo verso la sirena.

Alex non ci vede più dalla rabbia.

Quell'uomo terribile e la sua ciurma di sciagurati non hanno né rispetto né bontà rimaste nel loro cuore corrotto.

"Ha un nome!" Urla, attirando lo sguardo sbigottito dei presenti.  
Barbanera sogghigna e apre le braccia: "Favoritelo, allora."  
"Lui è Genn."  
Alex non guarda nessuno, né il piccolo sorriso di Angelica, né quello di biasimo di Barbanera, che sprona nuovamente i compagni a riprendere la marcia.

Guarda solo _Occhi del Mare_ e il suo volto finalmente illuminato da un sorriso.

Alex non aveva mai riflettuto troppo sulla questione del rituale.  
Barbanera aveva una maledizione pendente sulla testa, questo era chiaro, e voleva compiere un rituale profano alla leggendaria Fonte della Giovinezza con una lacrima di sirena e due calici famigerati.

Non aveva mai pensato a quanto, una volta arrivati alla Giungla delle Pozze d'Acqua, quella lacrima sarebbe costata a Genn.

La Giungla è caratterizzata appunto da pozze, come minuscoli laghi salati collegati tra loro, ognuno dei quali sfociava poi nel mare.

E' quasi grato del fatto che Genn non ha sollevato ancora la testa dal suo collo perché quello spettacolo è terribile.

Ogni pozza contiene uno scheletro putrefatto o completamente spoglio di una sirena.  
Genn sentendo il corpo di Alex irrigidirsi alza la testa, lo sguardo confuso a pochi centimetri da lui, e segue il suo cenno.  
Neanche il tempo di spalancare gli occhi che subito viene strappato dalle braccia di Alex e messo in ginocchio, difronte proprio a uno di quelli scheletri, con un pugnale al collo e Barbanera che gli parla vicino all'orecchio.

"Guarda! Guarda quanti tuoi simili sono morti, per le lacrime. Guarda quanti fratelli e sorelle sono stati torturati per il rituale profano, legati, impalati a morte e immersi solo per metà in acqua. Tu non vuoi questo, vero?"  
Gli occhi di Genn non si muovono dal terreno.  
È saldo, non ha paura.

"Immonda creatura!" Barbanera gli tira uno schiaffo talmente forte da fargli rigirare la testa.

"Staccategli le dita una a una!"  
"Strozzatelo!"  
"Prendetegli la lacrima cavandogli gli occhi!" Incitano gli uomini.

"Lasciatelo stare, non vi serve torturarlo!" Alex è tenuto fermo da due scagnozzi della ciurma, quando gli hanno strappato il giovane dalle braccia si è sentito morire.  
Se Genn non cederà in fretta lo lasceranno morire legato alle pozze.

"Genn? Non riesci a sentire il pianto dei tuoi fratelli che bruciano al sole? Non ti scappa una lacrima per loro?" Barbanera stavolta cerca di usare un tono conciliante, ma Genn ha lo sguardo fisso per terra, non prova neanche a lottare contro la presa ferrea del Capitano.

"Tutti muoiono. Anche tu.  
Presto, ho sentito." Stavolta lo guarda negli occhi sprezzante. _Che tu sia dannato per quello che ci hai fatto._

"Ah! La tempra delle sirene! Sapevo non sarebbe stato facile. Legatelo in una pozza e poi vedremo se non cambierà idea."  
I due uomini che tenevano fermo Alex, mollano la presa e corrono a slegare uno di quelli scheletri, facendolo scivolare verso il fondo della pozza, legando al suo posto un Genn con lo sguardo duro come la pietra.

A causa di quelle minacce, del ragazzo morbido e dolce tra le sue braccia, che aveva imparato ad adorare, oltre la sua natura sirenesca, non sembrava rimasto nulla.

"Non vi permetterò di torturarlo."  
Barbanera si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo scocciato.  
"Gli estirperò le squame una a una se mi aggrada, e se non vi piace andate a pregare." Gesticola beffardo come per cacciarlo via.  
Alex non si fa scoraggiare.  
"Pensavo che tutte le anime potessero essere salvate, ma chiaramente mi sbagliavo. Quella _immonda creatura_ come la chiamate ne vale un centinaio di voi."  
Lo sguardo del tritone sembra sciogliersi a quelle parole, gli occhi si illuminano e si posano su di lui.

"Oh, ci tenete a lui... Vi piace! E non negate ciò che è chiaro ai miei occhi!"  
Tuona Barbanera.  
Alex si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo, non ha nessuna intenzione di smentire.

"La domanda è" continua il Capitano stavolta prendendo il mento di Genn tra le sue dita rozze "a te piace lui?"

Alex non lo guarda, non osa nutrire false speranze.

"Per Giove, gli piace! La fortuna ci assiste!"  
Il missionario alza lo sguardo stupito e lo punta su di lui.  
La sirena non ha cambiato espressione, non capisce cosa abbia visto quel _dannato_ in Genn ma d'altronde lui non ha smentito.

"Piangi una lacrima o assisti alla morte di questo poveretto!"  
Alex viene preso dal Quartiermastro e gli viene puntato un coltellaccio al collo.  
"Genn... Ti sarei molto grato se ti sfuggisse una lacrima." Alex è in ginocchio di fronte al lui, sente la lama premere più a fondo nella gola.

"Tristezza sì... ma non dolore. Procedi!"  
Genn chiude gli occhi e sente un tonfo.

Alex è a terra e si sente il cuore tremare, ma non piangerà. Non adesso.  
Non per _loro_.

Barbanera è un po' amareggiato.  
"Confidi nella riuscita?" Chiede con un broncio ad Angelica, sua figlia.  
"Anche lui sa cos'è l'amore, quindi sì."

Alex si ritrova nel bel mezzo della giungla, con una ferita profonda al torace e un dardo soporifero conficcato nella schiena.  
In quel momento non capisce quale fosse lo scopo di tenerlo in vita, ma non ha il tempo di pensarci, in lui ha un solo pensiero che vortica: _devo trovare Genn, liberarlo subito prima che arrivi l'alba, lasciarlo andare dai suoi simili, salvargli la vita, Genn, Genn, Genn..._

"Genn!" Ha raggiunto la pozza del tritone a fatica, perde molto sangue, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di morire prima di aver detto: "Perdonami Genn, ti prego."  
La sirena lo guarda stupito e felice dalla sua posizione, legato dalle braccia e immerso a metà nell'acqua.  
"Alex! Sei vivo!"  
Il missionario si affretta a slegargli le braccia "Sì."

"Sei venuto a prendermi... Perché?"  
Finalmente libero Genn si immerge quasi completamente nella pozza e lo guarda, illuminato dalla luna.

È ancora più bello ora.

" _Tu sei diverso_...non è vero?" Alex lo cita, e Genn sente un sorriso grato spuntagli sulle labbra.  
"Tu non sai niente di umanità e compassione..." Continua Alex.

Genn avverte le palpebre tremolare e il cuore riempirsi di _qualcos'altro_.  
Batte le ciglia sorridendo, perché quelle stupide lacrime gli impediscono di vederlo...

"Prendetelo!" Genn sente uno strattone all'indietro, troppe mani luride lo tengono per le braccia e il busto.  
Per quanto si sforzi di non far scendere quelle lacrime traditrici non c'è nulla da fare ormai, a quelle di felicità iniziali, se ne aggiungono molte altre per l'inganno di Alex.

"Mai lacrime di dolore! Troppo temprate, le sirene. Ma lacrime di gioia... E dicono anche che siano le più potenti."  
Barbanera ha raccolto in una boccetta la prima lacrima di Genn con un sorriso da brividi.  
"Genn, hai la mia parola che non ne sapevo niente!" Alex viene tenuto indietro con la forza.  
Il tritone lo guarda con disprezzo, la bocca in una smorfia velenosa e il viso ancora rigato da quelle lacrime che inizialmente sapevano di un qualcosa di nuovo, ora sanno solo di tradimento.

Ad Alex non importa, Genn può anche non credergli, ha bisogno solo di salvarlo.  
"Liberatelo! Ora non vi serve più."  
Barbanera sogghigna.  
"Liberarlo? No.  
Legatelo bene, rimarrà con i suoi simili."  
Genn viene sospinto nuovamente al palo della pozza, le lacrime non si sono fermate, per la prima volta in vita sua sente il cuore a pezzi.

Alex è stato costretto ad allontanarsi dalla sirena, proprio nel momento peggiore.  
Genn piangeva ancora senza guardarlo quando hanno legato anche lui e l'hanno sospinto verso la Fonte della Giovinezza.  
Il passaggio che portava alla Fonte aveva un che di miracoloso e il paesaggio circostante sembrava l'Eden.

Ad Alex però non importa nulla di tutto ciò.  
Non importa dei battibecchi tra Sparrow e Barbanera, né delle loro schermaglie con Barbossa, il nuovo arrivato tra una sfilza di persone orribili.  
Vorrebbe solo tornare da Genn.

Si tiene in disparte, con le mani legate cerca di tamponarsi la ferita sul petto che fortunatamente ha rallentato la fuoriuscita di sangue.

_Fortunatamente._

In realtà vuol solo dire che non manca molto.  
Comincia a prestare davvero attenzione a ciò che accade intorno a lui solo quando sopraggiunge una truppa spagnola rivendicando il potere supremo di Dio e la distruzione degli idoli.

Che enorme idiozia.  
Alex è un missionario per l'amor del Cielo, ma Dio insegna anche al rispetto e l'amore per le scelte e la vita del prossimo.  
In realtà presta attenzione solo perché alle parole del portavoce spagnolo si scatena un putiferio, una battaglia tra gli uomini di Barbanera, quelli di Barbossa e gli spagnoli.  
Deve assolutamente scappare, ha lo sguardo fuori fuoco e sta respirando affannosamente, ma deve tornare dal tritone almeno una volta prima di...

"Alex!" Sentendosi chiamato, Alex si gira verso il giovane mozzo che, nella confusione ha afferrato una spada e ha tagliato le corde che lo legavano e gli ha urlato: "Va' da lui, Alex!"  
Il missionario non se lo fa ripetere due volte e zoppicando ripercorre la strada al contrario per tornare alle pozze.

Le orecchie gli ronzano, la luce del sole è troppo forte e tiene gli occhi più chiusi che aperti.  
Il petto gli pulsa più che mai, ma è quasi arrivato, vuole solo rivederlo ancora una volta...  
Eccolo.  
"Genn!" Il tritone non si muove e non respira.  
"Mio Dio, non portarlo via con te!"  
Alex taglia le corde che segano le sue braccia sottili.  
"E se è già lì con te, ti prego, restituiscimelo. Restituiscimelo."

Tiene il suo viso pallido tra le mani, mentre continua a sussurrare: "restituiscimelo... Ti prego."  
Genn spalanca gli occhi color del mare e Alex non ha il tempo di gioire per il suo risveglio che il tritone gli sfugge dalle mani e si immerge completamente nella pozza, sparendo alla vista.

Alex ha capito.

Genn sente il tradimento bruciare e non l'ha perdonato.  
Ha rischiato di morire più volte a causa sua, e Alex non lo biasima per essere scappato il prima possibile.

Sorride al riflesso dell'acqua solo per essere riuscito nel suo intento.  
Le pozze sono collegate all'oceano e presto _Occhi del Mare_ sarà con i suoi fratelli.  
Genn è al sicuro lontano dagli umani.

Lontano da _lui_. 

Alex sente il cuore che sanguina, forse non è la ferita inferta dal Quartiermastro, forse è solo il suo cuore lacerato che sputa sangue.  
Ha conosciuto la gioia e poi gli è stata portata via.  
Mentre con le poche forze che gli rimangono cerca di sciacquare via il rosso dalle vesti, prova a immaginarsi come sarebbe stato conoscere Genn in condizioni _normali_.

Probabilmente lo avrebbe conosciuto a Nassau, lo immagina come il figlio di un locandiere o la più bella prostituta del bordello cittadino.  
Uomini e donne farebbero la fila pur di passare qualche minuto in sua compagnia.  
Alex quasi ride.  
Non sa perché lo ha pensato, nella realtà è così puro, ma Genn è di una bellezza talmente unica che sarebbe il più ambito, la perla rara, _Occhi del Mare._

Lui non sarebbe un missionario, ma un semplice marinaio, loro insieme avrebbero rotto tutti i legami e sarebbero scappati.  
Magari sarebbe potuto essere il suo _allegro audace marinaio._

Oppure no.

Magari lo avrebbe incontrato nell'orfanotrofio, sarebbero cresciuti insieme e ne avrebbero combinate di tutti i colori.  
A diciott'anni avrebbero lasciato quel tugurio con il sollievo delle balie e si sarebbero comprati una casupola stantia in una delle isole dei Caraibi.

Alex avrebbe trovato un lavoro che gli avrebbe fatto spaccare la schiena, sì.  
Ma la sera sarebbe tornato da _lui_.  
  


"Sei ferito."

Probabilmente Alex ha le allucinazioni. Le forze lo stanno abbandonando, quindi non è stupito, ma _grato_.  
Grato alla sua mente per avergli donato il beneficio di vederlo e sentirlo un'ultima volta.

"Solo nel corpo, la mia mente è in pace, grazie a te." Asseconda la sua psiche perché ora lo vede con più chiarezza.

"A me?" Genn è vicinissimo, con la frangia bionda appiccicata alla fronte.

"Sì. Ero confuso. Il vento, le maree. Dovrebbero rinnovare la fede. Ma per me lo hai fatto tu." Il moro gli sposta il ciuffo bagnato dagli occhi, li vuole vedere.

"Alex, ti salverò se vuoi. Devi soltanto chiedere." La sua mano è sulla guancia del tritone, sorprendentemente calda e _reale_.

"Non aspiro che al perdono. Non fosse stato per me non ti avrebbero catturato." Alex spalanca gli occhi, forse Genn è davvero qui, forse è tornato, forse può andarsene sapendo che lui ha capito, ha capito che preferirebbe spezzarsi le dita piuttosto che vederlo _piangere_.

" _Chiedi_." Il biondo posa una mano sulla sua, già poggiata sulla guancia fredda, e si avvicina.

" _Perdonami_." Il sorriso di Genn quasi lo acceca per quanto splende, ma non riesce a pensarci, perché sente quelle labbra piene posarsi sulle sue più sottili.  
Il cuore di Alex è di nuovo integro e batte furiosamente, come a cedere un'ultima volta a quell'emozione piena e dolce.

Genn però continua a baciarlo e non lo fa respirare, _un ultimo respiro Genn ti prego,_ lo tira per le spalle e lo porta sott'acqua con lui.

La pozza è buia e sente solo la pinna del tritone che sbatte contro le gambe, e le sue braccia strette attorno alle spalle.

Genn nuota furiosamente fino all'oceano e Alex avverte la sua bellissima voce sott'acqua.

"Ora nessuno ci potrà più separare."

Alex sorride chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quell'abbraccio tanto agognato. 

_Nessuno ci potrà separare._

 

 

 


End file.
